


Grawp Likes It Hot & Spicy (Comic, Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen, Humor, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted to the hp-fringeart community in Livejournal just after the Half-Blood Prince was released (& pretty well jossed now). Based on a random 'what-if' idea that some wizards could transform into magical creatures after death. Trouble is, there's this curious giant hanging around to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grawp Likes It Hot & Spicy (Comic, Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Felt-Tip Marker, Photoshop
> 
> The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
